mastermindsgordankormanfandomcom-20200215-history
Teli
Teli is the romantic/friendship pairing between Tori Pritel and Eli Frieden. Eli and Tori have been friends since they were little kids, but their friendship started to get closer after Eli's best friend, Randy Hardaway, moved away. Other Names Toreli '('Tor'i/'Eli) Elori '('El'i/T'ori) Tori's Opinion of Eli It is hinted at multiple times in the trilogy that Tori has a crush on Eli. She cares for him quite a bit and comforts him when he needs it. Tori says in book 2 that she realized how much she missed just hanging out with Eli. She also says that the one thing that made all the terrible things they went through bearable, was that Eli was there. She states in the third book that she thinks Eli is really good looking and that she admires him. Tori's feelings for him were probably beginning to sprout at the beginning of the trilogy. Eli's Opinion of Tori While it isn't as obvious, it is hinted at multiple times that Eli has feelings for Tori too. He also cares for her a lot and is shown with how worried he got when she was almost kidnapped in Masterminds: Payback. He got jealous when Tori started to have a celebrity crush on Blake Upton, who looks exactly like him. He also says that he finds it really easy to talk to her and that she's really smart, in a common sense way. Eli's feelings for her probably started after they broke out of Serenity. Significant Moments Masterminds * She tries comfort him at Randy’s goodbye party (Chapter 4) * He says she’s easy to talk to (Chapter 4) * He thinks she’s really smart in a common sense way (Chapter 4) * She wants to wrap her arms around him and tell him everything is going to be okay when he talks about Randy’s letter (Chapter 6) * She says that him taking everything so seriously is one of the things she likes about him (Chapter 6) * He thinks she’s a great artist (Chapter 7) * She’s worried when he gets sick, so worried in fact, that she calls his house probably 20 million times, and passes by his house, hoping to catch a glimpse of him through a window (Chapter 10) * Malik says that Tori likes Eli and she responds with, "Of course I like him! We all like him! We've known each other since we were babies!" (Chapter 10) * She wants to throw her arms around him when he gets better (Chapter 10) * She’s concerned about what happened to him (Chapter 10) * She squeezes his wrist (not Malik’s) when she hears a noise (Chapter 11) * Amber says that you’d have to be locked in a closet not to notice that Tori has brewing kind of a crush on Eli (Chapter 15) * Amber thinks Tori started an Eli collection (Chapter 15) * She goes to his house to tell him about her decision to leave Serenity (Chapter 19) * He tries to help her when they get sick at the barrier (Chapter 20) * He tries to be careful when she jumps out of the truck (Chapter 24) * The second person he calls for is her when he can't find her (Chapter 24) * The second person she calls for is him when she can't find him (Chapter 25) * She was relieved when she heard his voice (Chapter 25) Criminal Destiny * He tries to help her when the Purple People Eater spots her (Chapter 2) * She was worried about where he was when they were in the motel room (Chapter 10) * They most likely helped each other wash the blood off from their “surgery” in the creek (Chapter 12) * She says that he isn’t the murderer type and that he’s sensitive and gentle and smart (Chapter 18) * She wonders where he is when she wakes up scared (Chapter 21) * He makes her laugh (Chapter 21) * She said that she liked being with him, that in Serenity they were getting to be pretty close and that Malik used to tease them about being boyfriend/girlfriend. Also, that all at once, she realizes how much she likes hanging out with him (Chapter 21) * She was worried when she hit him over the head with a trash can (Chapter 24) * She wanted to say this to him: We went through something pretty terrible. We’re still going through it. The one thing that’s made it bearable, is that you’ve been there. (Chapter 24) * He held her hand for a long time and reassured her that everything was going to be fine (Chapter 24) * When he can’t see her anymore, he worries about where she is (Chapter 28) * He tries to assure her that Amber and Malik are probably fine (Chapter 28) Payback * They argue over who’s going to carry groceries next (Chapter 2) * He thinks that her smile is remarkable (Chapter 2) * He gets worried and angry when a man tries to kidnap her (Chapter 2) * He says that it’s good to see her happy (Chapter 2) * She promises to help him stay awake (Chapter 7) * He gets jealous when she says that Blake is “''gorgeous''” (Chapter 7) * She likes Blake because he looks exactly like Eli (Chapter 9) * She remembers when she told Amber that Eli was really good-looking (Chapter 9) * People think they’re dating (Chapters 9&12) * He refused to run when she was captured (Chapter 12) * He tries to fight her captors (Chapter 12) * He was glad that she couldn't tell him that he put up a lousy fight against her captors (Chapter 12) * She thinks he’s brilliant (Chapter 15) * They were leaning on each other, to not fall asleep (Chapter 19) * Tori says that she admires him (Chapter 19) * He pushed her out of the way when there were sharks and a manta ray falling down (Chapter 25) * Eli says that he’ll never forget when he and Tori were in the Girl Scout Cookie warehouse (Chapter 27) * They hugged (Chapter 27) Similarities and Differences Differences Tori is a girl, Eli is a boy Tori had two "parents", Eli just had his "dad" Tori is a year younger than Eli as well as a grade below She's a great artist while Eli is happier fiddling with technology Tori has brown hair, Eli has black hair Eli has dark gray eyes, Tori has light blue eyes Eli is cloned from a computer innovator, while Tori is cloned from a bank robber Similarities SPOILER ALERT!!!! READ AT YOUR VERY OWN RISK!!!! They're both cloned from females They both have dark hair They're both clones They're both lived in Serenity Memorable Quotes ...But there's something about Tori that puts me at ease. With Amber, you always feel like you're being judged; with Malik, you're afraid he'll make fun of you, or worse, file it away so he can use it against you later. Tori's the opposite. -''Eli Frieden, Masterminds'' I wish I could help him somehow, or at least wrap my arms around him and tell him everything is going to be okay. (Ha - can you imagine if Malik found out about that?) -''Tori Pritel, Masterminds'' We're just finishing the Pledge of Allegiance when Eli walks into the classroom. I've practically forgotten what he looks like. But he looks good. ... I want to throw my arms around him, but one glance at Malik tells me to hang back. -''Tori Pritel, Masterminds'' You'd have to be locked in a closet not to notice that Tori has been brewing kind of a crush on Eli. -Amber Laska'', Masterminds'' I like being with Eli. In Serenity we were getting to be pretty close. Malik used to tease us about being boyfriend/girlfriend, although it was nothing like that. Now we spend more time together than ever, but it's not the same, since we're always running for our lives. All at once, I realize how much I miss hanging out with him. ''-Tori Pritel, Criminal Destiny '' Amber never agreed with me when I said Eli was really good looking. -''Tori Pritel, Payback'' It's incredible how many things he's learned how to do without ever being taught. ... In all the craziness, sometimes I forget how much I admire him. ''-Tori Pritel, Payback '' The memory of Tori and me, side by side on the concrete floor of that warehouse, inhaling Thin Mints and Rah-Rah Raisins, is going to stay with me always. ''-Eli Frieden, Payback'' Ship Themes Rather Be ''by Clean Bandit (feat. Jess Glynne) ''Had Me @ Hello ''by Olivia Holt ''Spring Day ''by BTS ''Safe & Sound ''by Taylor Swift ''Perfect ''by Ed Sheeran ''Lucky ''by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat ''Dusk Till Dawn ''by Zayn Malik (feat. Sia) ''Still into you by Paramore Fallen for Your Face by Lilac Lungs If I Could Tell Her by Ben Platt ''We’ll be the Stars ''by Sabrina Carpenter ''Vibe! ''by Coyote Theory ''You'll be in my Heart ''from Tarzan ''A Thousand Years ''by Christina Perri ''Can you feel the Love Tonight ''from The Lion King